


Without a Thought

by DeadMeatDog



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Office Sex, One Shot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, idk im awkard and i should stop writing these, interuption, kara gets a little ooc when lena is being sexy af, raunchy even, raunchy is a fun word, they dont really even get down to it ig, uhhh, very hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9919070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadMeatDog/pseuds/DeadMeatDog
Summary: Lena and Kara 'forget' about Lena's 1 o'clock and before she can fly off, they walk in. Kara hides under the desk impulsively and since there was no coming back from that, decides to see how long Lena can hold her composure during her meeting by sliding her hand up her skirt.





	

They were supposed to be having their lunch break together.

 

But Lena hadn't seen Kara in a week, due to Supergirl being needed in Gotham City after Livewire decided to cause trouble there. So their first initial _'Hello i haven't seen you in forever and i missed you'_   kiss had quickly escalated into _'I'm going to push you up against every wall in this office and kiss you until your'e gasping for air, and then i'm going to have my way with you on top of the desk'_ kiss.

 

Which, was what they were in the middle of doing, when Kara overheard Jess letting Miss Luthor's 1 o'clock proceed down the hall. Kara froze and suddenly removed her hand from up Lena's skirt, pulling it into place again, and scattering to retrieve the undergarments that had been strewn across the office floor. Lena picking up on why Kara had stopped, immediately started fixing her hair and makeup, re-tucking her maroon blouse into her black pencil skirt, and fixing her desk to at least semi decent. Kara used her super speed to gather the few papers that had been shoved to the floor. 

 

And then, _rap rap rap_ as the door opened. Lena cursed for not telling Jess she was with Kara, but Jess had gone on her lunch break at the time so there was no way she could have known the reporter was here. Kara had less than a millisecond to think and she chose to dive for under Lena's desk. She couldn't have flown out the window because she wasn't dressed as Supergirl, but she mentally smacked herself for getting under the desk. Surely she could have feigned they were just having lunch, but there was no valid excuse for being  _under her desk._ Then again, she was holding a lot of pens and Lena's panties. ' _oh rao!'_ she thought as she had to cup her free hand over her mouth to stifle a giggle.

 

Lena had gone straight into her business woman routine, her voice the usual stoic polite tone that gave no inkling as to what they had been doing not 2 minutes ago. This was a very big investment, and she couldn't afford to delay it any further. When she had introduced herself and thanked the man for coming, she instructed him to have a seat at her desk. She circled around the white workspace and sat in her swivel chair, discovering sunny Kara Danvers looking up at her with one of the  _filthiest_ grins Lena had ever seen, holding her black lacey panties with an index finger. Lena took her eyes off the blonde, clenching her jaw, and scooted forward in her chair carefully.

 

Kara tried her best to stay a statue underneath the desk while Lena tried to speed up the meeting. She listened to Lena talk for a while, just admiring her powerful business woman tone. But then Lena  _uncrossed her legs_ and it was suddenly hard to keep her breathing steady. Kara unconsciously lifted her hand to rest on the bare skin of Lena's knee. Lena's heart rate increased slightly then, not significantly, but just enough for Kara to hear the difference. The blonde wasn't used to feeling this overly strong sense of attraction, but something about how Lena shivered when she dug her nails ever so slightly into the flesh above her knee had changed that. The smooth middle of her palm flattened across the skin of Lena's thigh that wasn't covered by that very tight skirt. The raven-haired woman's breath hitched and she struggled for a moment to provide feedback to what her investor had just said. 

 

And then Kara removed her hand, trading it for the soft grazing of her fingertips. They ghosted higher and lightly scraped the insides of Lena's thighs.

 

"The theory is a bit of a waif. There are a select few sentences about the difference.. between descriptive and inferential statistics that are adequate, and also about the development of st- statistical th-th-theory." Lena audibly _stuttered._  Kara kind of felt guilty, but mostly she felt ravenous, and she waited for Lena to begin wrapping up her deal with the man before flicking her fingers just barely against her center, one of them touching her clit.

 

"WELL, Mr. Henerey, it has been a pleasure! I sincerely hope that with your help we can do some real good together!" Lena exclaimed as she shot upright out of her chair, spooking Kara, to shake Mr. Henerey's hand and walk him to the door. Lena herded him out of her office and when the door finally clicked shut she turned around to spot Kara lounging in her chair, a devilish grin on her face. 

 

"I don't know what gotten into," Lena said as she marched over to her girlfriend. "But you're going to pay for that Kara Zor-El." 

 

A couple minutes later, Kara was sitting atop the desk she had just hid under, a hand hiking up the black skirt, with Lena attacking her neck with bites and kisses that left Kara a complete mess.

 

Which might explain why she didn't hear Jess walking down the hall and the sound of the door clicking open.

 

"Miss Luthor, your 2 o'clock is..uh h-here..."

**Author's Note:**

> whoops my hand slipped
> 
> honestly idk how good this actually is so comments and criticism is appreitiated
> 
> follow me on tumblr! - https://www.tumblr.com/blog/myshipsokdontouch


End file.
